Simplify the following expression: ${-5q-14-4q+6}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5q - 4q} {-14 + 6}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-9q} {-14 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9q} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $-9q-8$